


A través de sendas misteriosas

by PerlaNegra



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rosie is a Holmes, Short & Sweet, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: ¿Recuerdan ese terrible final canónico entre Holmes y Watson donde el primero se va a criar abejas y el segundo muere solo y abandonado? Pues bien, eso, aquí, gracias a la lectura de una gitana, no pasará. Al contrario: John encontrará lo que siempre ha buscado a través de la más misteriosa senda.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A través de sendas misteriosas

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Oneshot escrito para "Los Archivos Secretos de Baker Street Zine", una fanzine que contiene muchos más fics y arts de Johnlock en la época victoriana. ¡Busquen así en google y visiten cualquiera de sus cuentas en redes sociales para que se descarguen la zine de manera gratuita! ¡Son más de 100 páginas de contenido! Muchas gracias a sus administradores por haberme invitado a participar, fue un honor.
> 
> 2- Gracias a LadyKarasu por el beteo y a Sandy y Ara por ser las primeras lectoras. ¡Las quiero!
> 
> 3- Y pues, sólo eso. Esto es sólo un pequeño y cursi "Fix-it" al canon holmesiano porque no, ni John ni Sherlock merecen morir solos y lejos el uno del otro. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**A través de sendas misteriosas**

_Una vida en matrimonio: estar en una relación. La posibilidad de una familia. ¿Quién quiere morir solo?_

Esas eran las frases que resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez mientras observaba a mi amigo Holmes alistar el escaso equipaje que planeaba llevar al que, aparentemente, era un viaje sin retorno. Sentado en mi sillón favorito del apartamento de Baker Street, mueble que mi amigo había sido tan amable de conservar ahí a pesar de mis idas y venidas, recordaba yo aquella conversación sostenida con Holmes en la víspera de la primera de mis bodas. Él había tratado de convencerme de que casarse era un purgatorio, yo me había justificado con todo lo anterior.

"La posibilidad de una familia". Resoplé con sorna, pues la dichosa familia nunca llegó. A la fecha que me encontraba, casi veinte años después de mi primer matrimonio (al cual habían seguido dos más), no me había sido posible concebir descendencia con ninguna de las señoras Watson.

Holmes levantó los ojos al escucharme resoplar y me miró inquisitivo. Yo le sostuve la mirada, desafiante. Seguramente él ya estaba deduciendo lo que pasaba por mi mente y por mi alma, y, por alguna razón, no me importaba. Me sentía enojado. Con él, por abandonarme. Conmigo, porque parecía destinado a morir solo a pesar de haber hecho de todo para evitarlo.

Holmes cerró su maleta y continuó observándome.

—Supongo que todo termina aquí —murmuró con voz muy suave—. Entre tú y yo, Watson. A menos que…

Se interrumpió y no dijo más. Yo lo miraba con resentimiento, pero, sin duda alguna, también con bastante compasión y comprensión. Lo que Holmes estaba haciendo era _huir_ a Sussex, a una casa de campo que había heredado de un tío lejano. Todo porque se sentía incapaz después de haber fracasado en su último caso ocurrido hacía meses, donde un marido preocupado lo había contratado para seguir a una esposa de comportamiento errante. Holmes, en el colmo de su soberbia, no se dio cuenta de que la dama en cuestión era una suicida en potencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ese fracaso había mermado su reputación, su ánimo y hasta su salud. Había pasado meses deprimido y encerrado, hasta que, finalmente, la decisión de jubilarse le había devuelto la ilusión. Y aunque yo podía comprender los motivos de su retiro, no podía dejar de sentirme _absurdamente abandonado._

—¿A menos que... qué? —espeté con tono cortante.

Holmes sonrió enigmático. A pesar de ser un hombre de edad madura, no había perdido un ápice de elegancia ni de gallardía.

Yo, quien era siete años mayor que él, me sentía tan anciano y acabado que creía que podía caer muerto en cualquier momento, especialmente de aburrimiento. La vida con mi tercera esposa y el trabajo en el consultorio de Kensington eran de un hastío insoportable, ahora que Holmes ya no aceptaba casos en los que pudiera ayudarlo.

—El tren a Eastbourne parte hasta dentro de tres horas. Tiempo más que suficiente para que puedas empacar lo necesario —fue lo que me dijo mirándome con intensidad—. Estoy convencido de que voy a necesitar ayuda para instalarme en mi nueva residencia. El rostro de alguien conocido lo haría más sencillo todo.

Por alguna razón, me enfurecí todavía más con él. Quizá porque Holmes, como siempre, había dado en el clavo: yo no había querido aceptarlo en mi fuero interno, pero en verdad lo que menos deseaba era renunciar a su amistad y compañía. Sabía que, al marcharse él a Sussex, yo estaba destinado a perderlo.

Me levanté del sillón bruscamente, tomando mi bastón y mi bombín. Caminé hacia la puerta y dije, sin mirar atrás:

—No puedo simplemente abandonar y huir como tú, Holmes. Yo tengo esposa y trabajo en esta ciudad, estoy bastante satisfecho con mi vida.

Salí tan aprisa como mi cojera me lo permitió, determinado a no demostrar flaqueza en la que, creía, era la despedida definitiva.

Holmes no dijo ni hizo más.

* * *

No obstante, a pesar de mi respuesta agria, la verdad era que mi situación actual distaba de ser como lo había proclamado. Mi relación con Violet, mi tercera esposa, era bastante sosa, y mi consulta iba peor que nunca. Holmes seguramente lo sabía y eso más me enfurecía.

Caminé durante un rato por los barrios bajos, sopesando la posibilidad de buscar con quien jugar a las cartas y tomar una cantidad de alcohol que me ayudara a pasar el trago amargo, cuando me vi sorpresivamente interrumpido por un altercado. A unos metros de mí, en un callejón húmedo y apestoso, tres rufianes molestaban a una dama. Moviéndome con rapidez y sin siquiera pensármelo, caminé hacia ellos y les grité que venía la policía. El inocente truco resultó: los tres hombrecillos dejaron a la mujer atrás y corrieron hacia el extremo contrario del callejón. Me acerqué a la víctima y me di cuenta de que era una gitana de aspecto estrafalario. Le tendí la mano, pues había caído al suelo, y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias, buen hombre —me dijo ella mirándome con interés y sin soltarme la mano—. Permítame pagarle a mi manera —agregó y giró mi muñeca de modo que podía observarme la palma.

—No es necesario, señora —repliqué, tirando de la mano en un intento de que me soltara. Pero ella era sorpresivamente fuerte y no pude desprenderme de su agarre. Durante unos segundos, miró con detenimiento las líneas de la piel de mi palma, descubriendo en ellas un texto velado para aquellos que no tenemos los conocimientos místicos de la adivinación. Noté que fruncía el ceño y me miraba de soslayo, con preocupación.

—Qué peculiar —susurró ella, y, sin querer, yo di un paso acercándome para no perderme palabra—. La línea de su vida se divide en dos. Jamás había visto semejante situación… Me pregunto si… Sí, creo que ya lo entendí. —Con el dedo mugroso y lleno de anillos de su otra mano, trazó una de las líneas de mi piel y explicó—: Tiene dos opciones, caballero. Si continúa como va, la línea termina aquí, ¿ve? Usted morirá pronto —sentenció y solté un resoplido de incredulidad—. Pero… Si opta por seguir un nuevo camino que se abre ante usted, la vida se prolonga, ¿ve? Aquí… Larga y, sobre todo, _no solitaria._

La gitana había aflojado su agarre y yo, intentando no demostrar lo azorado que me sentía por "su lectura", tiré de mi mano y me solté. Sin decirle nada, me tomé el ala del sombrero, incliné un poco la cabeza a manera de despedida y me di la media vuelta para salir del callejón.

No bien me había alejado unos cuantos pasos, cuando ella me gritó:

—¡Sé muy bien lo que le digo, caballero! Su vida terminará muy pronto si no toma la decisión acertada. Ésta le traerá la compañía que usted siempre ha buscado en los sitios incorrectos —agregó, bajando un poco la voz, pero yo igual la escuchaba—. Siga a las abejas hacia el sur —finalizó en un tono franco y burlesco.

Ante esa insólita declaración, me detuve y me giré sobre mis talones para cuestionar a qué se refería. Pero, para mi estupor, la gitana había desaparecido.

* * *

Todavía no era mediodía, así que me encaminé a mi consulta por si arribaba algún paciente; prefería trabajar a irme a mi aburrido domicilio. No me sorprendió tanto encontrarme con que una misiva enviada por Holmes me estaba esperando; entregada a mi enfermera, para disgusto de ésta, por medio de uno de los chiquillos de su red de vagabundos.

Todavía con las palabras de la gitana dándome vueltas por la cabeza, abrí la carta y leí el escueto contenido. Entre otras cosas, Holmes se despedía, me daba las gracias por los años de amistad y concluía con una frase que provocó que mi corazón diera un vuelco:

"No lo dije antes, pero estoy planeando dedicarme a la crianza de abejas. Mi pariente tenía un apiario y pienso retomar su cuidado. Te enviaré jalea real cuando sea posible la cosecha. Tuyo por siempre, S.H."

Arqueé las cejas y me senté de golpe. Eso no podía ser casualidad. Holmes viajaba al sur y ahora declaraba que lo haría para cuidar abejas.

_Siga las abejas hacia el sur._

Meneando la cabeza, llegué a la conclusión de que la "lectura" de la gitana tenía que haberse tratado de un plan orquestado por el malévolo Holmes, quien, era bien sabido por mí, no solía detenerse a cavilar en los límites morales de su proceder con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

_El fin justifica los medios._

¿Eso quería decir que _así_ de importante era para él que yo lo acompañara a Sussex? Yo no suelo creer en los asuntos sobrenaturales (mi amistad con Holmes me había enseñado que siempre existía una explicación lógica y científica detrás de cada hecho), pero había algo en la manera en que aquella mujer me había vaticinado la muerte si no salía de Londres que me inclinaba a darle, al menos, el beneficio de la duda. Pero si era un plan de Holmes… Oh, ya me encargaría yo de cobrárselo. Me vi asaltado por un pequeño ataque de risa cuasi histérica que ocasionó que mi enfermera se asomase a ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Salí de la consulta rumbo a casa para hacer mi maleta.

—Dígales a mis inexistentes pacientes que volveré en un par de semanas —le pedí a la atónita enfermera sin poder dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Holmes y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio todas las horas que duró nuestro viaje hacia los bellos y blancos acantilados calizos de la costa sur. Yo no dejaba de observarlo con suspicacia, pero en absoluto mencioné el asunto con la gitana. Él, nada extraño en su carácter, me miraba a su vez con un leve gesto divertido y una sonrisa mal disimulada. Le había dejado muy en claro que sólo lo acompañaría a instalarse y que regresaría a Londres lo más rápido posible. Él me agradeció con una leve reverencia y no dijo nada.

El viaje fue largo: tuvimos que cambiar de tren y, después, solicitar el servicio de un coche para llegar finalmente a una enorme residencia de piedra oscura y techo de pizarra rojiza en medio del más hermoso campo. Francamente, yo me quedé boquiabierto. No era una mansión, pero era un sitio sumamente agradable que, con seguridad, valía una fortuna.

El lugar sólo estaba habitado por un ama de llaves de edad madura. Estábamos Holmes y yo descargando nuestro equipaje del carruaje cuando descubrí una pequeña cabeza rubia observándonos desde atrás de un rosal. Me fijé y la cabecita desapareció, pero alcancé a vislumbrar un rostro infantil de rasgos asustados.

—¿Tiene hijos pequeños, señora Munro? —le pregunté al ama de llaves. Ella apenas abrió la boca para responder, cuando Holmes se le adelantó:

—Si te refieres, querido Watson, a la pequeña niña que ha corrido asustada cual cervatillo, no es hija de nuestra ama de llaves, quien es soltera. Esa niña es una huérfana que vive con algún pariente lejano que no se ocupa de ella, en una casa miserable rodeada de lodo; es por eso que nuestra generosa señora Munro a veces la alimenta.

La señora Munro se quedó estupefacta.

—¡En nombre de todo lo sagrado, ¿cómo ha adivinado eso?!

Holmes sólo le sonrió, inclinó el ala del sombrero e ingresó a la vivienda.

Yo sonreí y suspiré antes de decir:

—Todos los mortales no somos más que libros abiertos para Sherlock Holmes, señora Munro. Tendrá usted que acostumbrarse y será mejor que no pida aclaraciones: él afirma que, si se explica, la gente tiende a desencantarse.

_La gente, menos yo_ , pensé con nostalgia, recordando que siempre fui un leal y ferviente admirador del arte de la deducción de Holmes.

* * *

Aunque existía cierta tensión entre Holmes y yo, los días que siguieron a nuestra llegada pasaron apacibles y ligeros. Aquella zona geográfica tenía un clima inmejorable, el campo estaba lleno de flores y, apenas a unos pocos metros de la casa, había un acantilado que daba directo a una playa donde se podía nadar. La señora Munro resultó ser una estupenda cocinera, y, como rápidamente se extendió el rumor en la aldea de que yo era médico, me vi inundado de trabajo como no había tenido en muchos años allá en la competitiva Londres. Granjeros, pescadores, amas de casa, universitarios… Me vi asaltado por una procesión de pacientes de la más variopinta variedad a quienes atendí con gusto, y, pronto, la señora Munro me acondicionó una de las salas de la casa a modo de consultorio.

Me sentí abrumado por un orgullo profesional que hacía años no experimentaba, y Holmes, quien seguramente se enteraba, sólo escondía la cara detrás del periódico y sonreía.

* * *

Tal como me lo había anunciado, él comenzó a dedicarse a las abejas: limpió y remodeló las deterioradas colmenas que estaban en la parte trasera de la casa y, en cuestión de días, las abejas comenzaron a proliferar. Pronto tuvimos jalea real en nuestra mesa producto de la cosecha.

La señora Munro hacía galletas de miel y descubrí que la misteriosa pequeña del rosal venía cada tarde a comerse algunas. La vi en una ocasión desde mi ventana: era una niña bastante pequeña, quizá no mayor de cinco años, rubia y tan flaca, que sus piernitas lucían como un par de carrizos. Solía traer puesto el mismo vestido deslucido, viejo y lleno de barro; la pobre criatura andaba descalza.

Le cuestioné al ama de llaves acerca del asunto y averigüé que la niña, tal como Holmes había deducido de un sólo vistazo, era huérfana y vivía con una tía abuela anciana y negligente que no le daba de comer lo suficiente. Tan descuidada se encontraba, que ni siquiera tenía nombre.

—Me gustaría auscultarla —le comenté a la señora Munro—. Revisar su estado de salud. De manera gratuita, por supuesto —añadí cuando noté el gesto compungido de la mujer.

—Intentaré retenerla en alguna ocasión —comentó ella no muy convencida—. Verá usted, doctor… La niña es bastante tímida y casi no habla. Pero trataré. Es usted muy bondadoso, gracias.

Los días pasaron, cumpliéndose dos semanas, y, aunque sabía yo que ese era el plazo que me había impuesto para regresar a Londres, me hice el loco y continué como si nada, excusándome en que ahí había bastante gente con problemas de salud que necesitaba de mi profesión.

Por otra parte, mi amistad con Holmes, a pesar de vivir juntos, no era la misma que antes y yo no quería marcharme sin haber hecho lo posible por reconciliarme con él de modo completo.

Le escribí un telegrama a Violet y le aseguré que volvería en un mes.

* * *

Finalmente, la señora Munro pudo engatusar lo suficiente a nuestra pequeña vecina para hacerla pasar a la casa y, de ahí, llevarla hasta mi "consulta" y sentarla en una silla alta. La niña, mirando hacia todos lados con los bonitos ojos azules muy abiertos y asustados, lamía una golosina de miel que le había obsequiado la buena señora. Intenté mostrarme lo más encantador que me fue posible mientras la revisaba.

—¿Cómo te gusta que te llamen? —le pregunté. Sabía que no tenía nombre, pero supuse que la gente la llamaba de alguna manera, aunque fuera para regañarla.

La pequeña, con el cabello enmarañado y lleno de tierra (y piojos, seguramente), sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Me dicen "niña" —respondió con voz apenas perceptible después de titubear durante algunos segundos con la cabeza gacha.

Le sonreí, congratulándome por haber conseguido hacerla hablar.

—¿Te gustaría que te llamara Rosie? —cuestioné después de pensarlo un poco, recordando cómo la había visto por primera vez oculta detrás de un rosal.

La sonrisa de la niña pareció iluminar la casa entera.

—Pues Rosie será —afirmé, sonriendo y decidido a alimentar a esa nena tanto en cuerpo como en alma—. ¿Puedes venir todos los días a visitarme? Podemos comer juntos y después podría enseñarte unos libros con bonitas ilustraciones. ¿Te gustaría aprender a leer, Rosie?

A Holmes no le entusiasmaba la constante presencia de la pequeña, pero después de que la señora Munro consiguiera darle un concienzudo baño que eliminó los piojos y el mal olor, la peinara y vistiera con un vestido que yo mismo le había comprado en un almacén del pueblo, Holmes la observó con aprobación e incluso le dio unas palmaditas en la rubia cabeza.

* * *

Con Holmes, yo me sentía como el protagonista de una danza incómoda y obligada. Porque ahí estábamos ambos, viviendo (de nuevo) bajo el mismo techo, pero separados, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios asuntos e intereses. Él en su apiario, sus libros y periódicos; yo, con los pacientes que no dejaban de acudir, la buena comida, los paseos en el campo y el objetivo de educar en la medida de mis posibilidades a la niña salvaje a quien atrevidamente bauticé con nombre de flor. Había sido tan grande el resentimiento que nos profesábamos de manera mutua (él, por haberlo yo abandonado una y otra vez con mis tres matrimonios; yo, porque él se permitió sucumbir a la depresión y dejó de trabajar como detective después de un solo fracaso), que nos costó abrirnos paso para volver a confiar e intimidar como antaño.

Nada sorprendentemente, fue gracias a un nuevo caso.

Cuando estaba a punto de vencer el mes de plazo que le había dado a mi mujer para regresar a Londres (fecha cuyo arribo temía con pesadumbre), la extraña muerte de un profesor universitario aconteció en la playa frente a la granja de Holmes. Conociendo sus habilidades, otros profesores y la policía acudieron a buscarlo para solicitar su asesoría, pero él, como en nuestros mejores tiempos, no quiso salir sin mí.

—No conozco mejor médico forense que mi estimado Watson —le dijo al jefe policial, y yo, que estaba en la habitación contigua despachando a una dama con dolor de estómago, me sentí súbitamente halagado y hasta acalorado.

Salí de la consulta y Holmes me miró directo a los ojos mientras se colocaba su antiguo sombrero, el cual mantenía como nuevo.

—¿Qué dices, Watson? El juego ha comenzado también aquí en Sussex, ¿te unes a él?

No pude disimular la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en mi cara ni la emoción que me produjo la adrenalina en mi torrente sanguíneo.

* * *

Obviamente, Holmes y yo resolvimos aquel misterioso caso que tuve el tino de titular "El misterio de la melena de león" y de inmediato le escribí a Violet para anunciarle que me quedaría un mes más. Pronto, al mismo ritmo en que aumentaban mi clientela como doctor y los casos en que nuestros servicios como investigadores eran solicitados, mis ganas de retornar a la ciudad fueron aminorando hasta desaparecer. El hecho de volver a las andadas con Holmes provocó que, de manera casi mágica, el resquemor que cohabitaba entre ambos pasara a un segundo plano mientras nos encontrábamos en acción; y, poco a poco, sucedió que se desvaneció por completo. Llegó el día donde Holmes y yo pudimos volver a tomar el té en la misma sala, sonriéndonos con sinceridad mientras charlábamos de cualquier tópico, mientras nuestra amistad y cariño reverdecían quizá todavía más que antaño.

Además, Holmes parecía haber aceptado la presencia de Rosie como algo habitual en la granja, mientras la señora Munro y yo nos encargábamos de alimentarla y educarla lo mejor posible.

Llegué a tomarle cariño con ganas a la chiquilla. Tanto que, el día que la señora Munro me avisó con angustia que la tía abuela de la niña había fallecido y que la policía local planeaba enviar a ésta a una casa de acogida en Londres, me horroricé sin poder evitarlo.

—No —jadeé mientras me ponía mi sombrero y chaqueta, preparándome para salir de casa e ir al pueblo—. No voy a permitir eso. Esos asilos para pobres son un infierno, ¿es que acaso esa gente no ha leído a Dickens?

Me encontraba afuera preparando el coche cuando Holmes salió a preguntarme qué sucedía. Le expliqué y él me observó atentamente durante algunos segundos. Pareció tomar alguna determinación porque su mirada cambió a una bastante decidida y hasta resignada. Entonces, me dijo:

—Si me permites acompañarte y hacer un desvío, Watson, podemos pasar por uno de los profesores de la universidad quien me debe favores y resulta que es un abogado de extraordinario talento. Me parece que sus servicios en materia de leyes nos serán necesarios.

—¿Nos… serán… necesarios? —repetí como estúpido, francamente asombrado del uso del plural en aquella aseveración.

Holmes me sonrió, se subió al coche conmigo y me acompañó hasta Eastbourne, que era donde la policía había enviado a la niña, no sin antes haber pasado por la universidad a recoger al abogado que nos ayudaría. Yo me sentía tan atónito y agradecido que no acertaba más que a admirar a Holmes con ojos como platos.

* * *

Anochecía. De regreso a la granja, la señora Munro nos abrió la puerta y soltó un grito de alegría al ver que la niña venía en nuestra compañía.

—¡Rosie! —le dijo y se arrodilló frente a ella para abrazarla. La niña comenzó a llorar de felicidad y se aferró al cuerpo de la mujer—. Pero, ¿cómo es posible? —preguntó mientras elevaba el rostro hacia Holmes y hacia mí.

—El señor Holmes la ha adoptado —atiné a responder con un hilo de voz. Eran horas que no podía salir de mi estupefacción—. Incluso le ha dado su apellido. Ahora es… ahora se llama, oficialmente, Rosamund Holmes —continué explicando en susurros mientras observé a Holmes mirarnos a todos y, luego, esconder una sonrisita satisfecha.

—Bueno, cuestiones pragmáticas —dijo él meneando la mano, como restándole importancia—. Necesitaba un heredero para todo esto ya que ni Mycroft ni yo vamos a tener descendencia.

La señora Munro, Rosie y yo sólo pudimos verlo con admiración y encarecido respeto mientras Holmes se alejaba silbando hacia la parte trasera del jardín donde estaban las colmenas. La señora Munro pareció reaccionar primero y, derramando lágrimas de gusto, le dijo a la niña:

—Oh, Rosie, ¡ahora ya tienes un papá!

Rosie giró su bonita cara hacia mí y me miró con adoración mientras me señalaba con un dedo y respondía:

—No, señora Munro… Mire, ¡tengo dos!

* * *

Creo que está de más explicar que, después de la adopción de Rosie por parte de mi querido amigo, me fue imposible alejarme de esa granja para regresar a Londres, ciudad que ahora se me antojaba lúgubre, agobiante y solitaria. No había nada para mí allá. Bueno, sí, estaba Violet. Pero ella… Bueno, ella no era para mí lo que habían sido mis otras dos esposas, y estoy seguro de que para ella tampoco valía yo ni medio penique.

La certeza de eso llegó un día por medio de una carta enviada por un abogado desde la ciudad.

Holmes y yo teníamos viviendo ya seis meses en Sussex; cuatro de ellos con Rosie como parte de nuestra fami… Digo, de nuestro hogar. Habíamos decidido contratar a una tutora para que la educase en casa mientras crecía.

Abrí la carta y la leí en medio del más grande pasmo. Holmes, por su parte, sólo sonrió y, sin quitar los ojos del periódico, me dijo:

—¿No es increíble que, aunque se nieguen a otorgarle el derecho al voto a las mujeres, sí se hayan aprobado leyes para que ellas puedan solicitar el divorcio? Una viva para nuestra querida reina fallecida, ¡cuánta modernidad trajo doña Victoria al reino!

Me giré a ver a Holmes, quien estaba a la mar de divertido.

—Violet ha contratado un abogado para exigirme el divorcio —expliqué, aunque era obvio que Holmes ya lo había deducido—. Dice que, si no lo consiento, esperará los dos años que marca la ley como causal directo. Que de cualquier forma…

—No quiere volver a saber de ti, ¿no, Watson?

Asentí, perplejo. La noticia no me entristecía, sólo me alarmaba un tanto. Era como una sacudida, una vuelta a la realidad, a _mi realidad._ La realidad de ser sólo un doctor más en la gran ciudad, mediocre, sin amigos, sin poder tener hijos así me desposase una y otra vez. Una realidad deprimente a la que no quería retornar. Era como si Violet también hubiese visto eso y me estuviese regalando la libertad para permanecer en ese sitio donde yo me sentía más útil y vivo. En ese sitio donde cohabitaba con mi mejor amigo y con una dulce niña que, podía decirse, ya era como una hija para los dos.

Estaba atónito. En algún momento durante aquellos meses, sin darme cuenta, sin haberlo buscado efectivamente, de pronto parecía haber encontrado _lo que siempre había estado deseando._

Una familia.

Como si adivinara mis pensamientos, como lo hacía siempre, Holmes añadió con voz suave, mirándome a los ojos:

—Amigo mío, si me permites expresar mi opinión, creo que es tu deber otorgarle su libertad a la dama. Me parece que, como hombre de ciencia, tendrías que haber atado cabos y darte cuenta de que, si no has conseguido tener descendencia con tres diferentes mujeres, es porque… Bueno… ¿Cómo decírtelo sin ofenderte?

Enmudeció. Pero yo comprendí al instante.

—Yo soy el del problema. Probablemente, estéril —afirmé con pesadumbre. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Holmes me miró con evidente pena, pero yo intenté sonreír y le rogué—: Por favor, amigo, no sientas lástima por mí. Después de todo…

Con inmejorable puntualidad inglesa, Rosie entró corriendo en ese momento a la sala y se abalanzó sobre mí, riendo con alegría. Detrás de ella venía siguiéndola un cachorrito bulldog con el que Holmes había llegado un día después de cuidar a sus abejas. Rosie se lanzó sobre mí pidiendo que la rescatase de aquella amorosa persecución y yo obedecí al instante: la abracé y la apreté entre mis brazos mientras el perrito ladraba a nuestro alrededor, no sin perderme la mirada francamente satisfecha y cariñosa que mi amigo Holmes nos dirigía a los dos.

* * *

Un año completo pasó sin que yo sospechara nada. Fue la señora Munro quien me lo hizo ver.

—Doctor —me dijo un día mientras hacíamos la lista de compras para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosie—, quería decirle… Que usted y el señor Holmes pueden pernoctar en la misma recámara, si es de su elección. Yo, se lo juro por mi madre, jamás cometeré ninguna indiscreción. —Me giré a verla boquiabierto, pero antes de que pudiera pedir alguna explicación, ella agregó a toda prisa—: Yo soy mitad francesa, ¿sabe usted? Para nosotros, este tipo de _relaciones_ no tienen nada de amoral, simplemente... _son,_ y a nadie nos importa. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir? Ya ve usted que en Francia ni siquiera están penadas por la ley como en este frígido país. ¡Qué terribles son los ingleses! Lo que le hicieron a ese pobrecillo escritor de teatro, ¿Oscar Wilde, se llamaba? ¡Tan indignante!

—Se-señora Munro —balbuceé después de unos segundos de aturdimiento—. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué cree usted que el señor Holmes y yo…?

Ella me miró con extrañeza.

—Bueno, pues porque tengo ojos, doctor. Puedo ver cómo se miran entre ustedes, puedo ver lo que hacen el uno por el otro. ¿O ahora va a negar que la adopción de Rosie no fue un plan del señor Holmes para darle a usted una hija y hacerlo dichoso?

Golpearon a la puerta y ella salió corriendo a atender al lechero, dejándome a mí con millones de pensamientos cruzando por mi cerebro a velocidad vertiginosa. ¿Holmes _me miraba a mí… así? ¡¿Y yo también?!_

Me sonrojé e intenté pensar en otra cosa, resultándome imposible. De pronto, mil piezas comenzaron a caer en su sitio, y lo único que podía exclamar en mi fuero interno era _¡con razón!_

* * *

Al otro día, un soleado domingo de verano, bajamos a la playa con Rosie. Yo marché delante de Holmes por el camino empedrado y angosto, con toda la perversa intención de obligarlo a mirarme. Traía puesto un pequeño pantalón de bañador y una camisa ajustada. Echaba yo furtivos vistazos por encima de mi hombro para comprobar si lo que la señora Munro había dicho, era verdad.

Descubrí que sí cuando, en una ocasión que me incliné para cortar flores para Rosie, noté a Holmes enrojecido y sofocado.

Me levanté y, con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia, me le quedé viendo sin decir nada. Holmes me descubrió mirándolo y, sabiéndose atrapado, comenzó a balbucear:

—Me... me congratulo en demasía, Watson, de verte tan repuesto. Ahora que lo pienso, es como si hubieras rejuvenecido diez años. ¿Quién diría que cuando llegamos aquí parecías a punto de desfallecer sobre tu tumba?

Arqué las cejas y sonreí de lado. Fue una de las pocas veces que me sentí con más control que él en una situación.

—Bueno, claro —expliqué en voz baja, acercándome, estrujando las flores, sintiéndome nervioso, jugándome el todo por el todo. Rosie corría entre las olas con su perrito y no nos hacía mucho caso—. ¿Cómo no iba a rejuvenecer? Buena vida en un lugar de ensueño con magnífico clima, buena comida, casos para investigar a tu lado, pacientes que valoran mi medicina. Una… una hija —añadí con inmenso cariño—. Yo creía que moriría solo, Holmes. En cambio, veme aquí. Con Rosie. Contigo. ¿Sabes? Antes de venir, una gitana me auguró que moriría pronto si me quedaba en Londres. Al principio, dudé. Pero ahora estoy convencido de que tenía toda la razón. No me importa si tú le pagaste para que me dijera lo que me dijo. No me importa porque sé que el vaticinio era cierto. Estar aquí me rejuvenece, como bien afirmas. No es sólo todo lo demás, también eres tú, Sherlock. Es tu compañía. Tu cariño. _Tú._ —Di un paso hasta quedar a un palmo de él y me atreví a poner una mano sobre su mejilla. Él no se escandalizó ni se retiró, por lo que supe que iba por el camino correcto—. Seguí a las abejas al sur a través de sendas misteriosas y, sin querer, encontré _todo._ Te encontré a ti.

—Watson… —exclamó Sherlock con lentitud, sonrojado, impactado, _feliz._ Los ojos oscuros le resplandecían como nunca antes vi.

—Esta noche duermo en tu habitación —susurré, acercando mis labios a su boca—. Y, por favor, llámame John.

**fin**


End file.
